Llamas with Hats
Llamas with Hats is the llama.fandom.com source. If this did not exist, the Wiki would not exist. The story of the Llamas with Hats is as follows. Carl was a mentally unstable sociopath who lived with his best friend, Paul, who was a completely normal llama. Carl did all sorts of horrible things, like dismembering the hands of white babies through a rift in space time, or creating a dragon out of orphan meat. But why did Carl do this? It was because he loved it. And it also kept him sane, sane enough to not end humanity. Carl knew this, so that is why he kept doing the things he loved. But there was another thing that kept him sane. Something that Carl or Paul did not know. Paul was the main reason Carl was sane. Throughout the series, the things that Carl does brings him a state of well-being. Paul hugely disagreed on Carl's terrible actions but could not stop him. He made a piano out of swans. He made a human meat grinder (or orphan stomper). He made a cruise ship sink, and many more things. At this point, Paul had enough. They were no longer going to be friends. After their friendship had ended, Carl started losing his sanity. This was because Paul wasn't around anymore. Around this time the end music starts to get distorted and wobbly, signifying Carl's mental state. It only seemed to get worse and more disturbing from there. Since Carl had started deteriorating, he had only partly realized his actions were worsening because Paul did not oversee him. So he made the Paul Mask. He thought it would be a nice replacement for his friend, but nothing got better. As Carl's and Paul's friendship faded, his sanity started to take a gruesome turn. Then the Paul Mask came to life. Of course, the Paul Mask is not actually an entity in reality. It is a sign that Carl's mental state is collapsing. This lead to a chain of events that was demanded from the hallucination that was the Paul Mask. The end was truly near. Carl went on a bloody rampage, killing anything in his sight, and creating satanic things that killed hundreds of thousands, if not millions. He was too powerful. No one could stop him. Then there was nothing left. The last hand had been eaten. The last corpse had been disemboweled. The last face had been made into an "art form". There was no meaning to Carl's life anymore. Yet the Paul Mask kept telling Carl that his work was not done. It was then that Carl realized that the Paul Mask was a fraud. It was not really Paul, only a twisted version of his friend's consciousness. So Carl set out to find Paul, the real one. When he came to Paul's apartment, he found skeletal remains of what used to be his best friend. And so there was no friend. There was no life. There was no meaning. There was nothing. Nothing. As a result, Carl was driven to the brink of insanity, with these thoughts rushing through his head. Why was he still here on this desolated planet, that HE had destroyed. It was all HIS fault. HE killed everyone. HE destroyed everything. HE was the reason that this happened. HE had killed his best friend. With no point to keep going, he cried with the last gram of sanity and...remorse? he had, and then committed suicide. The end music is happy now, meaning that Carl is at a state of peace. As foreshadowed before, his demise was shadowed by screaming reverted to silence. He had been forgiven by whatever all-powerful entity ruled the Multiverse. Don't be sad for Carl or be happy for him or angry at him. It was the way things were meant to be. The point of this video was to show the perspective of a mentally unstable sociopath. Since Paul kept Carl sane, it wasn’t really shown until he pulled the plug. This goes to show what it’s like to be a sociopath. Category:Llamas with Hats